


It's a date. A fake date, but a date.

by magicsophicorn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris decides that the best way to help Patty get over Barry is to go on a date. With her. To make Barry jealous. No other reason. (Written for flarrowfemslashweek Day 1 - Fake Dating)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Patty wouldn't cry. She'd promised herself that she wouldn't cry. She was the one who had ended things with Barry after all, so really she had no right to be upset. Well, apart from all the lies he'd told her, and the fact that he didn't trust her… Oh and also that he had apparently moved on and found a new girlfriend already just two weeks after they'd broken up and was taking her to the Precinct Ball tomorrow night, which they had been planning to attend together for months… So nope, no reason to be upset at all.

She jumped slightly as a brown paper bag landed on the desk in front of her. She really needed to snap out of it and stop dwelling on this. She hadn't even heard anyone approaching, she'd been so distracted by her thoughts, and that was a sure fire way to get yourself killed.

Looking up Patty was greeted by the warm brown eyes and kind smile of Iris West.

"It's takeout," Iris said, gesturing to the bag, "I thought you could use a break, come on."

With a tilt of her head Iris turned and wandered off. Patty grabbed the bag and followed after her.

When they were settled on a bench in the plaza across from the police station Iris took the bag from Patty's hands and pulled out two portions of lasagne. She held one out to Patty.

"Oh! Thank you. Lasagne's my favourite, actually," Patty said as she took the offered container.

Iris smiled.

"I know."

Patty frowned slightly. She didn't remember ever mentioning that to Iris. She was about to ask her about it when Iris spoke.

"So the Precinct Ball tomorrow night… Who are you taking?"

Patty stared at her in shock. Unbelievable. How could Iris know that her favourite food was lasagne, but _not_ know that she definitely did not have anyone to take to the ball, or that she actually didn't even _want_ to go now, since Barry would be there with Linda.

"I'm not going anymore," she said, opening the container and shoving her fork forcefully into the lasagne.

"I thought you might say that. So I have a proposition for you. I'll be your date."

Patty looked up at Iris in confusion. Was Iris… asking her out?

"It makes perfect sense," Iris continued, "it'll make Barry crazy jealous and we're friends so we'll have a good time anyway. It's win-win."

Oh, so not a real date then. Patty was surprised at the slight feeling of disappointment in her chest at the realization.

"So what do you say, Spivot?"

Patty looked into Iris' eyes. A night out with her _would_ be fun, and if it did happen to make Barry jealous, well that would just be an added bonus…

"It's a date. A fake date. But a date."

\-----------------------------

Patty was surprised to feel butterflies in her chest as Iris linked their arms together and pulled her into the ballroom.

She tried to tell herself it was about the imminent threat of seeing Barry with Linda, but if she was being honest it was more about the way Iris looked in that dress, and the way Iris smelt like vanilla and roses, and the way her hand felt in the small of Patty's back.

Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

"Care to dance?" Iris asked, hand outstretched and her smile wide and radiant.

Patty found herself helpless to refuse.

She took Iris' hand and was immediately pulled into her arms. 

They swayed gently to the music and Patty found herself wishing the song would never end.

But of course it did.

And then, of course, Barry and Linda came over.

"Iris, Patty, hi. I didn't know you guys were coming tonight…"

The awkwardness he was feeling was evident in Barry's voice, and when no one said anything else the awkwardness the rest of them felt also increased a notch or two. 

"So, are you guys here with dates… Or friends…" Barry asked, looking around as if he expected some men to suddenly appear out of nowhere and claim them, and if he thought that _that_ question would make things any less awkward then there was no hope for him at all.

Iris took Patty's hand and laced their fingers together.

"We're on a date," she said, and Patty found it incredibly difficult not to laugh at the way Barry's eyes widened and kept flicking down to their joint hands. 

"Come on, let's go get a drink. Have a nice evening Barry, Linda."

Iris pulled her by the hand and as they walked away Patty gave in to the urge to look back over her shoulder, satisfied at the gaping looks that followed them.

When they were far enough away not to be seen or heard by the couple, both Patty and Iris dissolved into giggles.

"Did you see his face? I thought his eyes were going to burst out of his skull!"

"I know! I don't think I've ever seen him speechless like that before."

"Thank you, Iris. This was… This was a good idea."

Iris squeezed her hand and only then did Patty realise that their fingers were still entwined.

"You're very welcome. Now, I think it's about time I bought my date a drink, don't you?"

\-------------------------------

Not that she'd noticed, but Patty hadn't actually thought about Barry again all evening. She was too busy thinking about Iris.

They had danced, and chatted, and laughed, and this was actually one of the best dates Patty had ever been on. It was just a shame it wasn't a real date.

They were dancing again now, and Patty felt like her skin was on fire where Iris' hand rested on her hip.

"I had a really nice time tonight," Iris murmured, and for a moment Patty thought she had imagined it.

"Me too," she whispered back, unwilling to break the spell of the moment by speaking any louder.

"Perhaps… We could go on another fake date sometime? Maybe somewhere where it's just the two of us next time, you know, to make it more realistic?"

Patty couldn't help the smile that grew on her face at Iris' words. There was no doubt in her mind that Iris was asking her out on a proper date this time.

She pulled back slightly, so that she could look Iris in the eyes when she replied.

"I'd like that very much."


	2. It's a date, a real date this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tries to talk to Iris about her and Patty. It does not go well (for him).

"So… you and Patty, huh?"

Iris' fingers stilled on her keyboard and she rolled her eyes so hard she could practically see the back of her skull.

She'd been wondering how long it would take Barry to try to talk to her about this, and the answer was 52 hours, apparently.

"Yep, me and Patty," she said, plastering a smile on her face and swivelling her chair around to face him.

He nodded a few times, looking down at his hands.

"I mean… It's a bit sudden, isn't it?"

Iris counted to 10 in her head to try to calm herself down. She had always found it difficult talking to Barry about this kind of stuff. He was like her brother, it was just weird, and he always got so overprotective. But this time it was extra awkward seeing as the girl they were talking about was his ex.

"We're not getting married or anything, we just went on a date, that's pretty normal."

"Right, right. So it was just one date then, that's it?"

Iris frowned at the hard edge to his voice.

"Well, actually, we're going out again tonight, if you must know."

Barry's expression darkened.

"Look Iris, this isn't like you. What is this? What are you doing? Are you trying to make me jealous or…"

Iris couldn't help herself, she lost her temper then.

"No, Barry, not everything is about you! I'm going out with Patty because I really like her, okay? And I get that this is difficult for you because she's your ex, but you've moved on and found a new relationship, why isn't she allowed to do the same?"

Iris turned on her heel, intending to storm away from him, only to come face to face with Patty, who was holding a takeout bag and looking uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I was just… I brought you lunch and I wanted to check we were still on for tonight, but I can see this is a bad time and…"

Patty was doing that thing where she babbled when she was feeling awkward. It was one of the things Iris had always found especially adorable about her.

She grabbed Patty's arm and steered them towards the door.

"We're going out for lunch, bye Barry."

She could feel Patty stealing glances at her as she marched them round the corner, only letting go of her arm when they were out of sight of the office.

"I'm sorry about that," she mumbled, "I love him to bits but he just drives me nuts sometimes…"

"That's okay, I get that."

There was an awkward pause for a moment, then Patty's lips quirked into a lopsided grin.

"So… You really like me, huh?"

Iris groaned, she recognised that look.

"Don't get cocky, Spivot. Besides, I'm hoping that you really like me too, since you did agree to go on a second date with me."

Patty chuckled.

"Second? I thought tonight was technically going to be our first date since the ball was, you know, a fake date?"

Iris couldn't help but smile at her.

"It felt pretty real to me," she murmured.

"Yeah, me too."

There was another pause, less awkward this time, as they sat on a nearby bench.

"So where are you taking me tonight then?" Patty asked, that same lopsided grin still on her face.

"I was thinking Verdi's, since I know you like Italian food so much, but if you're not careful perhaps I'll take you paintballing or something instead as punishment."

Patty laughed.

"I'm not sure taking a police office paintballing would end well for you…"

Iris grimaced at the thought.

"Good point."

Patty sighed and stood up.

"I have to get back to the station. What time will I see you tonight?"

"I'll pick you up at 7," Iris replied.

Petty grinned down at her.

"It's a date, a _real_ date this time."


End file.
